


Touch Him by Touching Her

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [41]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Horny Romans, Ilithyia is a bitch, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Language, Lesbian Sex, Lucretia is a cunt, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Crixus, sex on drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Lucretia finds a way to give Ilithyia what she wants without having to give up control over Crixus.





	Touch Him by Touching Her

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling with this one for a while and then suddenly it came to me! I can make it MULTIPLE CHAPTERS! That way when I finally figure out how to end it I can go ahead and finish it!! Anyways, sorry for the wait. I appreciate all your support, comments, summaries, kudos and bunnies! I hope you enjoy!

“Crixus.” The Gaul looks up mid-sip. “You are summoned.” A Guard informs him. He sounded bored with his chores. Crixus rolls his eyes, setting his cup down to follow. Ignoring the confused looks a certain Thracian was sending him from across the sands. He expected this. Sort of. He had imagined what with Batiatus leaving the Villa that Lucretia would send Ilithyia on her way as well. But he would have known if the Glaber-bitch had left. Naevia makes it a point to send him a signal when she is able. So if he was being summoned while Ilithyia was still here, then she was the one who requested him. Crixus grimaces. Meaning Lucretia was going to be in a foul mood. Wonderful. 

“Ah, here he is.” Domina announces. An obvious change of subject. Her eyes were flashing, her rage at a boiling point. It was a wonder how the young blonde was still alive. Crixus could spot Naevia and Ilithyia’s slave off in the corner. His heart gives a sheepish smile when she sees him. Crixus bites his cheek to keep himself from doing more than a polite nod. 

“ _ Yes _ so he is.” Ilithyia coos, sliding off her seat to sashay towards him. Crixus wishes, not for the first time, that he was able to outright tell a Roman to fuck off. “Do you think I could...have a moment with him?” Ilithyia asks running a hand across Crixus’ chest as she circles him. Lucretia almost chokes on her wine. 

“A moment? Unattended? Wha- I mean that- erm, wouldn’t it seem  _ inappropriate _ ?” Was her last ditch effort. Ilithyia grins as she looks Crixus up and down. 

“And I thought proper was a term for men trying to control women.” 

The two stare at each other for a moment while Crixus scrunches up his face trying to figure out what in the hell that meant, or what it had to do with him. Anything he comes up with doesn’t end well, that’s for sure. Lucretia slowly smirks, her chin tilting down as she chuckles. A face he knows well. She has settled on a thought, an idea, and it wasn’t good. 

“You know, I have been toying with an idea.” Lucretia seemingly floats off of the chair, gliding over with far more grace than Ilithyia could ever master, “A way the two of us could  _ both _ enjoy the sights before us.” Crixus closes his eyes taking a slow breath. Figures. 

“Ooooh, do tell.” Ilithyia foolishly demands. Lucretia circles the two of them as she speaks,

“We can see all he has to offer, while enjoying more...delicate, pleasures.” Ilithyia blinks frowning slightly. 

“I-I’m afraid I, uh, don’t understand.” She ends with a little laugh. Crixus shifts, stepping a little away from her while Lucretia crowds her space. Hands on hips pulling Ilithyia close so Lucretia could talk next to her ear. 

“I want to show you something. A way to explore new heights of pleasure. Open your desires to new and incredible things.” Crixus glances over at the house slaves. Clearly neither of them were expecting this as they looked unsure of what to do. 

“I don’t follow.” Ilithyia whispers, not fighting to get away. Looking a little mesmerized, the blonde stares up at Lucretia. Lucretia, to her credit gives a sympathetic pout.

“Yes, I know. Locked under the thumb of your father, and now your husband. Poor dear has no idea all the fun she has missed.” Crixus raises an eyebrow. He barely knows Ilithyia, and already understands the bitch doesn’t like pity directed towards her. Ilithyia opens her mouth to protest,

“I wouldn’t say  _ locked _ under-” Lucretia takes a breath continuing on as if Ilithyia hadn’t made a sound,

“But of course, what kind of friend would  **I** be if I let such a disastrous, tragedy continue? Hmm? No, no, no. Of  _ course _ now that I speak it out loud it makes perfect sense. Under this roof you shall be safe. Secure. And absolutely not a soul inside or out shall speak of this experience.” Crixus refrains from snorting, although he couldn’t promise the look on his face was passive. One thing was certain, his Domina always found a way to make a rather convincing argument. 

“What um...what exactly is it you have in mind?” Ilithyia hesitates to asking. Unknowingly sealing her fate. Crixus glances between the women. He couldn’t see Lucretia’s face, but the Gaul knows her well enough to guess that there was a venomous smile splitting across her lips. A momentary lapse in ‘composure’.

“Have you ever heard of;” Lucretia turns on her heel to face Ilithyia, her dress swirling in a way that reminds Crixus of a sword. The dark red shining bright momentarily as the fading sun catches it. “Opium?” 

Crixus stares at her in shock. There was no way Lucretia was considering doping Ilithyia up to get her way? The woman must have lost her damn mind.

“N-no?” Ilithyia says shaking her head innocently, an odd glimmer in her eye. Something catches Crixus’ and he looks over to the house slaves. Naevia had made her way closer to Ilithyia’s, gods only know what the poor woman’s name was, and they were both trying to get his attention. Raising an eyebrow he watches them doing what they could to tell him something without alerting the Roman’s. After a moment, while Lucretia was explaining something Naevia rolls her eyes and points outright at Ilithyia. 

He nods at her. A quick motion with his hand to tell her to go on. The girls make a weird movement taking nothing out of their hands and dropping it into their mouths. They do this a few more times before he scrunches up his face. Crixus mouths the word ‘Opium’. With an obvious sigh of relief they nod. It takes a few more moments for his brain to catch up. 

Ilithyia lied. 

“I-is it safe?” Ilithyia asks fiddling with her nails. Crixus studies her. He’s heard about people becoming reliant on the drug, much like some men with wine. Gannicus for instance. Yet he never imagined someone like the young “proper” Roman woman would. Lucretia he could understand. The bitch liked the odd and exotic. Called them luxurious from time to time. Crixus just couldn’t wrap his mind around what he had to do with all this mess. If Lucretia was trying to get him out of here by having them indulge in their habit, then why was he  _ still _ here?

“Why of course it’s safe. In the past I have been known to take a few liberties with it. You and I can enjoy it and each other and Crixus-,” Oh ok. 

“Can watch?” Ilithyia offers with a clap of her hands. Lucretia almost stumbles in her pacing, eyes momentarily going wide. Shit. Crixus clenches his fists infuriated about this sudden change of plans. Lucretia looks between her guest and Crixus before smiling softly. 

“Now where is the fun in that? He is something of a marvel to look at. So why not have our fill. Crixus is so good at putting on a show in the arena; why not have a  _ private _ show, just the two of us?” Ilithyia’s cheeks flush pink looking over to Crixus. 

“A show hmm?” Crixus looks at them trying to figure out what they had in mind. If they wanted him to kick some ass while they had fun with each other that would be fun. However, with how they both looked like they wished to eat him, so he was hopeful but also doubtful. 

Five minutes later Crixus found that he was right to doubt. No sparring partner was called for. No guard came to battle. All that has happened was Lucretia has poured the women both some wine, dusted some purplish crystals into the cups and were sitting on a pile of pillows on the floor watching their hands intertwine. Lucretia reclines backwards with a soft smile on her lips.

“Have I ever told you of Gaia?” Ilithyia shakes her head. Lucretia giggles a little. 

“No, you haven’t, but I do have a few questions.” Ilithyia speaks as she wiggles in place, her free hand running down the front of her dress. Lucretia lulls her head to the side, raising her eyebrows. “Are we all going to stay 

dressed? It’s so stuffy in here.” She whines. Lucretia scoffs, reaching up to twirl a lock of Ilithyia’s hair. 

“My dear friend. All you have to do is ask.” Without any more thought or consideration, Lucretia all but tears both their dresses off. Crixus shifts around uncomfortably as the two women start caressing each other. He was doing his best to find somewhere else for his gaze to land. It doesn’t help that the personal slaves were sent on watch. Can’t have Batiatus know what’s going on here anyhow. Crixus makes a face when Ilithyia starts moaning. Giving his best guess he believes Lucretia has taken more control of the situation than planned. 

Ignored for a moment Crixus lets his thoughts wonder. Hopefully Naevia would be able to sneak away later tonight and the two of them could spend a hot moment beneath the stairs. A smile threatens to break across his face at the thought of her dark skin in the pale moonlight. However he couldn’t let himself be too distracted. After all; Crixus had to reclaim his championship. Or else die a nameless slave, lost to history. 

“Fuck!” Crixus yelps as he jumps almost an entire foot in the air. Lucretia jolts at his sudden noise, her head snapping up from between Ilithyia’s thighs. The younger giggles whorishly her hand still outstretched from where she had quite suddenly gropped the Gaul through his clothing. 

“Apologies Lucretia; I did not mean to startle the beast.” She states between fits. Lucretia’s eyes blaze realizing what happened. Crixus stares at the ground, his heart ready to explode out of his chest. 

“None required. I had not realized I was not pleasing you, dearest friend.” Crixus, being uninebriated could hear the disdain and fury in Lucretia’s voice.

“Oh, no, no, no. You’re doing things to me that I never thought possible. I am soaring new heights by your tongue alone!” Ilithyia gasps, cupping Lucretia’s face and pulling her in for a wet sloppy kiss. “I simply threw my head back, saw his cock and wished to touch it.” Crixus could feel his skin grow hot, but he refused to look up. Even with the added sense of Lucretia’s gaze boring into him. 

“Well, as to keep any confusion out of the way, how about  _ no _ touching Crixus hmm?” Subtle. Crixus bites his cheek, half hoping this means he could be dismissed. 

Yet; luck seems to have completely fled him as of late. 

“Oh, but what would the point of him standing there watching be? Unless!” Ilithyia gasps “What if he were to  _ touch himself _ ?!” She gawaffs wiggling so her thigh was in between Lucretia’s. 

Crixus and Lucretia glance at each other, both having a brief flash of a memory run through their minds. An experiment to see how they enjoyed watching the other pleasure themselves. It was not one of their shining moments, but it wasn’t….bad? They both know Crixus was a performer in the Arena. And Naevia has come to understand that half of his moments with Domina were acts, it was just that Crixus wasn’t exactly the  _ best  _ actor. Lucretia shrugs, glancing at Ilithyia and then back at him. Crixus sighs with a small curt nod, trying to go through his mind and find a good memory or fantasy to get this shit started. 

It starts out fine. Given the circumstances he found it appropriate to try Lucretia first. Thinking about the eager way she rides his cock. He wasn’t surprised when it changed to Naevia. How she was learning how to please him, and how she was ecstatic to learn how to bring herself to climax on Crixus’ cock alone. 

As expected, he begins to stiffen and grow in his hand, much to Ilithyia’s delight as she half focuses and grinding her cunt against Lucretia’s and half on watching him. Lucretia to her credit manages to lean down with a soft sound, covering one of the younger woman’s breasts with her lips while managing to keep her eyes glued to Crixus. If he wasn’t used to it, he might have been uncomfortable with the intensity of it. Blue eyes burning into brown as if her husband wasn’t going to be home any moment. 

Right. 

“Something the matter with the Gaul?” Ilithyia asks, with a tilt of her head. Crixus could feel his pride roar at the softening of his cock. Batiatus be damned! 

“Seems he isn’t used to having an audience.” Lucretia belittles with a pursing of her lips. While Ilithyia rolls into a giggle fit, Crixus tries to place blame on the little bitch. As if the woman doesn’t ignite his passions like Lucretia does. Which, in all honestly neither of them really do. Lucretia more out of a taught behavior than anything. 

“Apologies. My palm has been roughened by years of handling a blade. And far from compares to the softness of a woman’s.” Crixus lies, a sudden image of Gannicus blinking through his thoughts. Lucretia raises an eyebrow as if understanding his silent lie, and believing the spoken one. 

“Perhaps he needs a better showing?” Lucretia offers shifting Ilithyia’s legs around, opening the girl up for Crixus’ viewing pleasure. 


End file.
